ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Splat (Movie)
Plot The camera zooms in at a table with a nickelodeon at the top. Then, we see a boy putting his eyes on a pair of goggles. The camera fades to a mime performing an rendition of "Music! Music! Music!" on a piano. Characters Animated ("Nicktoons") * SpongeBob SqaurePants (1999-present) * Welcome to the Wayne (2014-present) * Harvey Beaks (2015-present) * The Loud House (2016-present) * Bug Salad (2016-present) * Bunsen Is A Beast! (2017-present) * Live-Action * Game Shakers (2014-present) * Henry Danger (2014-present) * Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn (2014-present) * I Am Frankie (2017-present) Game Shows * Mega Double Dare (2013-present) * Paradise Run (2016-present) Preschool ("Nick Jr.") * Ni Hao, Kai-Lan (2007-present) * Bubble Guppies (2011-present) * PAW Patrol (2013-present) * Wallykazam! (2014-present) * Blaze and the Monster Machines (2014-present) * Mutt & Stuff (2015-present) * Dora and Friends: Into the City (2015-present) * Bob the Builder (2015) (2015-present) * Shimmer & Shine (2016-present) * Puffin Rock (2016-present) * Rusty Rivets (2016-present) * Sooty (2011) (2012-present) * The Sooty Show (1989-present) * Sooty & Co (1994-present) Acquired * Los Once (2015-present) * Inspector Gadget (2015-present) * Danger Mouse (2015-present) * Shiva (2016-present) * Peanuts (2016-present) RerunsEdit * Double Dare (1986-present) * Rugrats (1991-present) * Nick News with Linda Ellerbee (1992-present) * Blue's Clues (1996-present) * Double Dare 2000 (2000-present) * Dora the Explorer (2000-present) * The Fairly OddParents (2001-present) * Invader ZIM (2001-present) * Drake & Josh (2004-present) * The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air (2004-present) * Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005-present) * Alf (2006-present) * iCarly (2007-present) * Mall Spies! (2010-present) * Double Dare 2010 (2010-present) * The New Woody Woodpecker Show (2011-present) * Punky Brewster (2012-present) * Pig Goat Banana Mantis! (2012-present) * Besties! (2012-present) * Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch (2012-present) * Wendell & Vinnie (2013-present) * The Mysterious Cities of Gold (2015-present) * Dr. Slump (2015-present) Interstitials and shortsEdit * A Town Called Panic (reruns) * Ape Escape * Avatar Bobble Heads (reruns) * The Big Help * The Cupcakery of Doom * Curious Cow (reruns) * Dancing Sushi (reruns) * Doodlez (reruns) * Fine Fan-Arts with Piri Piri (Harvey Beaks) * Foul Facts (reruns) * Funpak (reruns) * Have Some Moar! Cartoons * Inside Out Boy (reruns) * Jimmy Neutron (reruns) * KaBlam! (reruns) * Kids in History * Making Fiends (reruns) * The Mirror Has 1000 Faces! (reruns) * Monster High * Nick Days * Nick Extras * Nick Gaming * Nick Moments * Nick Rocks * Nick Sports * Nick Studios * Nick Vids * Nick is Kids: How You Can Help * Oh Yeah! Cartoons (reruns) * The Orange Carpet * Phoebe & Marigold! * Planet Sketch (reruns) * Primo (reruns) * Purple & Brown (reruns) * Random! Cartoons (reruns) * Schoolyard Safari! (reruns) * Summer Memories * Tak Shorties (reruns) * Those Scurvy Rascals (reruns) * U-Make Vids * What I Do... Mini-series & SpecialsEdit * Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards (1988-present) * Kids Pick the President (1988-present) * Worldwide Day of Play (2004-present) * Nickelodeon Countdown to Summer (2009-present) * Nickelodeon HALO Awards (2014-present) Programming blocksEdit * Nick Jr. (1988-present) * SNICK (1992-present) * Nick in the Afternoon (1995-present) * U-Pick Live (2002-present) * Friday Night Slimetime (2005-present) * Friday Nite Nicktoons (Fall 2016-present)